


Vengaboys.

by gold_skiesss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai es una boyband, Aoba Johsai está harto de su capitán, Ficsong?, Iwaizumi sufre de verguenza ajena, Kunimi odia a todos, M/M, Oikawa es una queen, Oikawa le encanta bailar, iwaoi - Freeform, no sé qué es esto, pero le encanta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_skiesss/pseuds/gold_skiesss
Summary: Donde Aoba Johsai se queda sin entrenador por un día y se desata el caos. O, donde Oikawa es una pésima influencia de capitán e incita a los demás a seguirle sus ocurrencias.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	Vengaboys.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que es esto. Solo sé que me Tiktok me hizo adicta a esta canción (sí o si deben escuchar Boom Boom Boom de Vengaboys), y que dibujé toda una escena en mi mente con Iwaoi como protagonistas. Solo una ocurrencia loca, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Hay errores, lo escribí con muchas redbulls encima. ¡Espero que disfruten! Puede que luego lo edite, puede que no... Anyway. Oikawa es una queen.

No acostumbran a poner música en sus entrenamientos. Y más que por elección, es por obligación. Oikawa está muy consciente de cuánto el entrenador odia las distracciones en sus entrenamientos, y claro está que la música es una muy buena excusa para mandar al diablo uno de los tantos entrenamientos que tienen durante la semana.

Así que, cuando en esa tarde de día Jueves el entrenador se ausenta, Oikawa sabe que es el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su no – tan bien elaborado plan.

“Mierda-Kawa, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?” Iwaizumi es el primero en preguntar. Oikawa se encuentra arrastrando un pesado – y gigante parlante a través de las puertas del gimnasio de Aoba Johsai, haciendo pequeñas paradas de vez en cuando para limpiar el sudor que comienza a caer por su frente. Asqueroso. “Dios santo, ¡se supone que eres el capitán! ¡Debes dar el ejemplo!”

Oikawa lo para enseñándole el dedo de en medio. Iwaizumi frunce el ceño, enfurecido. ¡Ese idiota de verdad se atrevió a traer un parlante a uno de los entrenamientos! ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Llamar al entrenador? Definitivamente, él no sería uno de los soplones. Y, a juzgar por la cara de todos sus compañeros alrededor, nadie lo sería. Es más, podía atreverse a decir que algunos se encontraban idiotamente felices. ¡Esos irresponsables!

“¡Iwa-chan! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas?” Oikawa pregunta, haciendo los últimos esfuerzos en traer el parlante hacia el interior e instalándolo en una de las esquinas del gimnasio. Levantando la mano, le pide ayuda a Kunimi, quien no hace más que rodar los ojos para luego desaparecer sutilmente de las ideas de Oikawa. En su lugar, el desfavorecido termina siendo Kindaichi, quien, de rodillas ante el parlante, intenta adivinar como se supone que funciona.

Oikawa se para firmemente en su lugar, con ambas manos posadas en sus caderas. De haberse enterado más temprano que el entrenador se ausentaría aquella tarde, probablemente hubiese preparado algo más entretenido, quizás traer unos cuantos snacks y gaseosas para distraer las tensiones que comenzaban a formarse en el equipo ante la cercanía del Torneo de Primavera; pero, en su lugar, solo había tenido que conformarse con un gigante parlante prestado del equipo audiovisual de su escuela con la promesa de devolverlo apenas el gimnasio fuera cerrado.

Y, a decir verdad, se encontraba bastante satisfecho. Definitivamente, sería muy entretenido ver como su equipo entrenaba al ritmo de Beyoncé, o inclusive -y si Iwaizumi se lo permitía- Lady Gaga.

“¡Será entretenido! ¿No lo crees, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pregunta, fingiendo inocencia. Puede leer, en cada rincón de la cara de su compañero, que aquella idea le fastidia hasta las narices. Iwaizumi siempre ha sido una persona muy centrada, por lo que las ocurrencias de su capitán no siempre terminaban por sentarle muy bien. “Vamos, no seas amargo. Será solo por hoy. Además…” El castaño se acerca lánguidamente a la figura morena del Ace, apoyando firmemente una mano en su pecho. Iwaizumi traga saliva. “¿No sería divertido rematar mis balones mientras me ves bailar?”

El moreno traga saliva -nuevamente-, logrado que su manzana de Adán suba y baje de manera tentadora. Oikawa repara en eso, apretando su agarre.

“Cierra la boca, Shitty-kawa” murmura. Sus ojos se desvían ante el círculo que han hecho los de primer y segundo año en un vago intento de conectar el parlante a uno de sus celulares, claramente fracasando. “Solo espera a que lleguemos a tu casa esta noche”.

Oikawa eleva sus cejas, tentado. A vista y luz de que nadie se encuentre mirando la escena que comienza a desarrollarse en aquel entorno, Iwaizumi lleva fugazmente una de sus manos hasta encontrar la cintura del capitán, apretando. Luego, sus labios rápidamente toman contacto con el calor del cuello de Oikawa, provocando un pequeño salto por parte del otro.

“¡Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi sonríe, alejándose.

“Te lo advertí”.

El entrenamiento lleva apenas unos treinta minutos, pero para el equipo entero se han sentido como cinco horas. La música (luego de haber estado más de veinte minutos intentando que el maldito aparato funcionara) se encuentra retumbando en cada rincón del gimnasio de la escuela, provocando un pequeño éxtasis que se va extendiendo con cada segundo que pasa.

Oikawa, por supuesto, fue el primero en escoger la canción. Luego, Iwaizumi (quien, además, sentía total vergüenza de compartir sus gustos musicales con el resto del equipo), para luego pasar a Matsukawa y así hasta que el ciclo se volviera a repetir.

“¡Mierda, que fue una buena idea!” grita el capitán, al tiempo en que les lanza balones a los de primer año para que practicaran sus remates. El ambiente a esas horas se encuentra totalmente caliente y extasiado, entregándoles a los presentes una motivación extra que no sabían que necesitaban hasta aquella tarde.

Oikawa se encuentra en un estado ridículamente eufórico: sus caderas se contornean casi por instinto, mientras de su garganta salen unas notas no necesariamente buenas, pero que de todas formas (al diablo) tararea como si fuese lo último que fuera a hacer en esa vida.

Al otro extremo de la cancha, puede ver como la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se encuentran con el sudor recorriendo sin tapujos sus cuerpos; todo consecuencia de una improvisada batalla de bailes de Tik-Tok que Hanamaki y Kindaichi se encargaron de llevar a cabo, antes de que Iwaizumi les lanzara un balón directo a la nuca vociferando ‘ _Dejen de hacer el ridículo y hagan pases’._

Ahora, la voz de Nicki-Minaj se encuentra llenando cada espacio de aquel gimnasio, mientras Oikawa les comunica a los demás que es hora de tomar un pequeño descanso.

“Creo que nunca me había cansado tanto en un entrenamiento” comenta el capitán al tiempo en que recibe una botella de agua que alguno de los presentes le tendió. “Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿eh? ¿Qué piensas, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi le dirige una mirada desde el suelo. Su camisa se encuentra ligeramente levantada debido a que el moreno decidió ocuparla de toalla, y Oikawa tiene que ocupar toda su concentración en no bajar la mirada.

“Pienso que, si el entrenador supiera de esto, tendríamos que decir adiós a nuestras vidas” responde, bebiendo un poco de agua.

Kunimi, quien se posicionó a un lado de sus mayores hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, deja escapar un resoplo.

“Siento que la música está demasiado alta”.

Oikawa pasa un brazo por sus hombros, provocando que el cuerpo entero de menor se tensara en disgusto. Sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para el castaño.

“Kunimi, debes relajarte. Será solo una tarde. ¿Sientes eso? Es la adolescencia, amigo. Solo cállate y-”

Repentinamente, el gimnasio se sume en un incómodo silencio antes de que las primeras notas de los _vengaboys_ comience a escucharse a través del caluroso aire que los envuelve. Oikawa eleva su cabeza, como si alguien repentinamente hubiese solicitado su atención; solo que – y para pesar de todos- no se trataba de nada de eso.

Solo, su canción favorita.

En el mundo.

En la galaxia.

“Oh, no” murmura Iwaizumi, llevando una mano a su cara, anticipando completamente la escena que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_This is what i wanna do_

Oikawa aleja rápidamente el cuerpo de Kunimi de sí mismo, provocando unos cuantos murmullos de lamento que el capitán se encargó de ignorar olímpicamente.

Llevando ambas manos a su boca como si tuviera un micrófono invisible, Oikawa comenzó a tararear como pudo las letras de aquella canción que tanto adoraba y que, para su vergüenza, había escuchado más de las veces que pudiera admitir.

Iwaizumi solo se dedicó a observarlo con un toque casi divertido en sus ojos, olvidando, por un segundo, que el descanso había terminado hace unos tres minutos.

“¿Se supone que va en tercer año?” Kindaichi murmura a Kunimi, quien solo se encoje de hombros.

“De hecho, se supone que es el capitán”.

Oikawa hace como que no los oye, demasiado ensimismado en aquel concierto que él mismo creó. Ojos cerrados y boca abierta, lanzando letras a diestra y siniestra, aunque hace tan solo un semestre atrás suspendió inglés.

“¡ _Boom, Boom, Boom, I want you in my room **!** ” _medio-canta, medio-grita, abriendo los ojos de par en par para enfocar su intensa mirada en Iwaizumi, quien, por supuesto, no reprobó inglés. Oikawa lo apunta con el dedo índice, ignorando la cara de estupefacción de sus compañeros ante la escena que se encontraban viviendo. “ _We’ll spend the night together, from now until forever”_ continúa, coreando cada letra con una pasión que a Iwaizumi le parece preocupantemente desbordante. “ _And spend the night together, together in my room”_

Matsukawa deja escapar una sonora carcajada antes de que el color rojizo inunde erosivamente las mejillas del moreno. Los demás estudiantes, lejos de estar ajenos a lo que se encontraba insinuando su capitán, proponen en dar media vuelta para seguir con el entrenamiento a mando de Mattsun; quien, por supuesto, no puede dejar de reír.

La música llega a su fin y otra canción comienza inmediatamente, removiendo -sin mucho éxito- las huellas que Oikawa se engatusó en plantar. Iwaizumi se levanta, por fin, con la polera completamente abajo y un ridículo tono rojizo tomando dominancia en sus mejillas.

“Te lo he dicho de verdad, eh, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi toma de el brazo de Oikawa de una forma que comienza siendo brusca, para luego solo disminuir su presión. El capitán solo lo mira de forma incitante, observando con agrado como una leve presión se hace visible en los pantalones de Iwaizumi.

“Yo también te lo he dicho de verdad. Solo espera a que lleguemos a tu casa esta noche”.


End file.
